Jamais être seul
by Anga27
Summary: Tout semble aller bien pour le coeur de pierre du professeur de potion. Jusqu'au jour où il est dans l'obligation par Dumbledore de s'associer avec une femme qui ne manque pas de caractère. Severus en verra de toutes les couleurs !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

BADABOOM ‼

Ce bruit cristallin vint frapper brutalement les oreilles du professeur Rogue qui avait réussi à trouver un moment de solitude en lisant un livre de potion qu'il a lui même rectifié quelques erreurs dessus.

Après avoir passé tout une journée à enseigner à des écervelés, il jugeait qu'il pouvait bien se permettre de détendre ses ardeurs. Son livre se posa brutalement sur la table, laissant au passage un bruit sourd. Haussant furtivement un sourcil sa tête pivota vers la gauche ou se situait son cachot. Sans plus attendre il emboîta le pas, sa cape volait derrière lui, ses cheveux arrières sautillaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Craignant le pire, il ouvrit sans crier gare l'unique porte des cachots.

Le prince de sang mêlé cru tomber à la renverse. Ce qu'il craignait, ce bruit cristallin qu'il eu le malheur d'entendre tout à l'heure, provenait de l'œuvre de sa écervelée d'assistante. Il caressa l'arête de son nez tout en regardant avec lassitude le massacre fait. Il fit quelque pas et un " _craque_ " ce fit entendre, il venait de marcher sur une fiole, du moins ce qu'il en restait, il se permit de lâcher un soupire avant de passer une main furtive dans sa chevelure ébène et grasse.

En plus du désordre monstre fait, la pièce empestait la javel à plein nez ! Severus dût tourner sa langue au moins sept fois pour ne pas lâcher de juron. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait d'en dire un mot à la seule personne qui était la cause de la présence de cette insupportable … " Chose " et serai également le seul, l'unique, moyen de s'en débarrasser, un autre bruit strident apparu une seconde fois, suivit d'une petite voix dont le professeur était contraint d'entendre tous les jours.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Severus haussa un sourcil. Cette petite idiote avait saccagée sa réserve de potion et avait en plus l'audace de le questionner sur sa présence, dans SON propre cachot ? Il fit un furtif mouvement de cape avant de s'avancer vers celle qui avait osée s'adresser a sa personne de cette façon.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait de lui en découdre deux mots mais son assistante fut apparement plus rapide.

\- Ne voyez-vous pas que votre présence m'importune ? Osa-t-elle reprendre d'une façon de la plus insolente que possible, les bras croisés, montrant son mécontentement.

Severus haussa un sourcil, il ne c'est jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point cette fille était bête.

\- Il semblerai que vous n'ayez pas encore appréhender une chose, miss Kingsley. Surgit la voix rauque et doucereuse du concerné, il fit trois pas vers elle avant de reprendre, de la même façon. Ici c'est moi qui fait la loi, et non une petite insolente doublé d'une écervelée de votre genre !

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage pâle du sorcier, mais ce dernier fut très vite évaporé lorsque cette dernière répliqua de manière grotesque.

\- Il semblerait que vous non plus ! pesta-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux, des yeux horriblement sombres, ornés de sourcils épais et indomptables . Nous avons bien était clair sur le fait que lorsque j'accomplie mes taches ménagères, les seules présences que j'ai est mon sceau, moppe et produit de nettoyage et non un vieux grincheux qui n'a d'autre activité que celle de m'importuner dans mon travail ! " _prends ça dans les dents !_ " Pesta-t-elle dans sa tête.

Le professeur de potion manqua de peu de s'étouffer face à tant d'émotion et de débilité . Il attrapa le col de cette petite impudente avant de la soulever dans les aires.

\- Savez-vous ce que le vieux grincheux en pense, miss Kingsley ?! Cracha-t-il, le regard sombre, voulant effrayer son adversaire, sans pour autant y parvenir.

La jeune femme osa défier son regard froid tout en montrant aucun signe de peur. Severus fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que pour une fois, son regard de glace n'avait aucun effet.

\- Et que me ferez-vous, professeur Rogue ? Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcils, de la même façon que lui lorsqu'une situation futile se produise. Oserez-vous vous attaquer à une femme ? Une pauvre femme qui ne vie que pour vous servir ? Continua-t-elle, d'une petite voix fluette mais malicieuse.

Ne voulant pas lui donner une once d'importance, Severus relâcha son assistante avant de lui tourner le dos. Miss Kingsley resta un instant idiote, s'attendant avec joie une réaction expulsive du sorcier elle se permit de faire la moue tout en le regardant quitter les cachots d'un pas rapide.

Dévalant les grands escaliers ambulants du châteaux à grand pas il évita avec énervement certains élèves qui courraient. «Maudis cornichons sur pattes » pesta le mètre de potion en continuant son chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

L'heure du dîner arriva à grand pas. Tous les professeurs étaient installés autour des élèves. Un énorme et insupportable brouhaha installa la salle.

\- Alors Severus, et tu près de commencer cette année ? Souffla Hagrid qui était assit à ses côtés, un verre de citrouille à la main.

Severus haussa furtivement un sourcils avant de répondre de la manière la plus sarcastique que possible.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus excité, Hagrid.

Le semi gênant se mît à sourire avant de se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

\- Je dois dire que tu es quelqu'un de très chanceux !

Le prince de sang mêlé haussa une énième fois un sourcils avant d'évoquer une légère grimace sur son visage.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Ton assistante est magnifique ! Répondit le semi géant en la pointant discrètement du doigt. Apparement ce dernière n'avait pas agi de manière discrète vu qu'elle avait tournée la tête au même moment, avec un sourire comme dirait Severus " enfantin, désagréable, repoussant et idiot "

Le professeur Rogue lâcha un soupire avant de boire une bonne gorgée de vin.

\- Quel est son nom ? Demanda Hagrid, intimidé par la beauté de cette femme.

Par merlin, mais depuis quand Hagrid se montre bavard ? Lui qui ne parlait jamais à table. Rogue contracta légèrement ses muscles avant de serrer sa fourchette.

\- Je ne le serai te le dire, puisque je ne le connais pas. Coupa Severus avant de froncer les sourcils une énième fois.

\- Comment cela pourrai être possible alors que tu la côtoie depuis presque déjà deux mois ! Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix plus forte et grave. Et puis comment ne pas vouloir connaitre le nom d'une aussi ravisante créature ?

Severus souffla par le nez avant de lancer un bref regard vers son écervelée d'assistante qui était en train d'essayer de couper un morceau de viande avec ses dents sous le regard amusé des autres, avant de sourire au coin des lèvres. Un sourire moqueur. La beauté est subjective, son physique était certes passable mais son cerveau était tel qu'un petit poids.

\- Excuse moi, Severus, je n'aurai jamais dû me laisser emporter de la sorte. Reprit le garde chasse en prenant une cuisse de poulet en même temps.

Le maître des potions lui répondit d'un signe de la tête avant que son regard ne se dirige vers Potter et sa click. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'élève qu'il avait maintenant depuis quatre ans sans le collimateur rigoler comme une hyène avec Weasley.

« Calme toi Severus, ce n'est qu'un gamin, un gamin qui possède tant de son idiot de père mais si peu de se mère…»

Lorsque le dîné toucha à sa fin, Severus s'en alla rejoindre les cahots afin d'y trouver le repos dont il en avait besoin.

 **À suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

« Comment trouver le sommeil et la bonne humeur lorsque ton écervelée d'assistante passe l'aspirateur dans les cachots à 2 heures du matins ?! » Pesta le maître des potions, essayant de garder son calme, bien que ce n'était pas simple. Pas simple du tout ! Et puis, depuis quand imite-t-elle les Moldus en utilisant cet outils de torture pour les oreilles ?

Il jura d'en coller deux mots à Dumbledore. Le pauvre, il va finir par devenir chèvre à force d''écouter sans cesse les protestations de son second.

En plus de passer l'aspirateur dans tous son donjons, la voilà qu'elle se met brusquement à chanter à toute voix.

Sa voix partait dans les aiguës plus que exagérée et insupportable, un peu comme ci que l'on égorgeait vif une poule. Cela en fut trop pour Severus qui se leva d'un bon de son lit, les cheveux en pétards et ..

\- Et bien on c'est levé du pied gauche ? Surgi la voix de cette idiote qui venait tout juste d'éteindre l'aspirateur.

Severus ne disait rien, mais son regard disait tout.

Plantant son regard dur et impénétrable dans celui de cette folle, cherchant un semblant d'intelligence. Comment expliquer à une gamine à la cervelle de poisson rouge que sa présence l'importunait au plus haut point ?

Il n'eu pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il la vit s'approcher de son lit, en trottinant d'un pied à un autre, sous un haussement de sourcil de la part du professeur Rogue puis vit qu'elle était en train de faire son lit.

Son assistante se retourna furtivement avant de constater que son maître de potion ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Un haussement de sourcils de sa part apparu.

\- Vous voulez ma photo peut-être ?

Severus arqua un sourcil. Il était bien trop immunisé de ses réflexions de gamine qu'il ne réagissait plus à cela. Non seulement cela lui coûtait de l'énergie mais aussi un temps précieux. Sous un mouvement de cape rapide il quitta les cachots pour aller d'urgence dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cela ne pouvait plus attendre.

Albus était tranquillement en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, jusqu'au moment où il fut interrompu par un bruit provenant de la porte. Ses yeux bleues et malicieux se plissèrent, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

\- Entre, Severus.

Le concerné ouvrit la porte, le visage en quelque sorte surpris.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'était moi, Albus ? Trancha la voix rauque du maître des potions.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire à la fois malicieux que chaleureux.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour venir me voir à une heure pareille, Severus. Tu as quelque chose à me dire, et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il s'agit de mademoiselle Kingsley, je me trompe ?

Severus haussa un sourcil, fit un rapide mouvement de cape avant de s'avancer mielleusement vers son directeur.

\- J'imagine que quelque soit les raisons , ma présence ici demeure et demeurera inutile. Reprit-il, plus durement.

\- Tout dépend du sujet de cette raison, Severus. Répondit ce dernier sous un sourire chaleureux. Qu'est-ce que mademoiselle Kingsley t'a-t-elle encore fait ?

\- A part de me pourrir la vie, rien !

\- Allons allons, Severus, je suis sûr que tu exagères, mademoiselle est une personne charmante..

\- Et dépourvue d'intelligence ! Trancha-t-il en se retournant violemment, dos au directeur, fixant la magnifique vue qui lui était offerte.

Albus ne disait plus rien, il regarda son ami, toujours avec ce même sourire.

\- Comme je l'ai si bien énoncé, ma présence ici demeurera inutile ! Reprit Severus en quittant le bureau de son directeur avant même que ce dernier n'est eu le temps de donner son mot.

* * *

Après avoir donnée cours aux 6 éme et 7 éme année, et vu qu'il faisait une chaleur insupportable, Severus décida de se rendre dans son " jardin secret " ou un grand lac l'attendait bien sagement.

Une petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il songea de piquer une tête. Il imagina l'eau lui rafraîchir et changer ses idées.

Tout en continuant son chemin, Severus garda cet air presque heureux, mais ce sentiment s'estompa aussitôt suite à la vue qu'il lui était offerte.

Ses yeux fixèrent durement une cible mouvementée. La baguette du sorcier tomba mollement sur la pelouse. Il vit avec effroi, son assistante, nue dans son lac, bronzant sur le dos, les yeux clos. _Vision d'horreur !_

Severus fronça les sourcils. N'avait-t-elle pas mieux à faire que de profiter du bon temps dans SON propre jardin, qui, normalement devrait resté secret ? Et comment était-elle d'ailleurs rentrée ? Seul le maître des potions connaissait le mot de passe. Alors qu'il s'avança vers elle pour la jeter à grand coup de pieds, si il le fallait, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, hoqueta, et glissa dans l'eau, honteuse lorsqu'elle a étendu ses pas et vu son regard fait de glace.

Elle était sous l'eau, ses cheveux dansaient autour de son visage. Elle vit avec timidité une ombre noir devant elle puis gloussa. Elle remonta doucement à la surface puis émit un énorme sourire lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un Severus en colère, les bras croisés. _Bonjours mon cher professeur Rogue .._

\- Ôtez-moi ce stupide sourire, miss Kingsley, et déguerpissez sur le champ ‼ Trancha la voix doucereuse du professeur Rogue, qui essayait bien tant que mal de ne pas poser les yeux sur le corps nu de son assistante. Non pas qu'il voulait passer des semaines à faire des cauchemars, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre de s'extasier devant une écervelée pareille.

La jeune femme descendit ses bas-joues dans l'eau avant d'émettre une moue semblable à un poisson qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'eau. Severus leva furtivement les yeux au ciel avant de serrer sa pression en croisant un peu plus les bras. Lasse d'avoir toujours à faire avec des gamins immatures et stupides.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas vous baigner, cher professeur Rogue ? Sa voix était presque provocante, puis un rire qui sortait presque de l'hystérie se faisait entendre lorsqu'elle vit le visage de ce dernier changer de couleur. Était-il en train de rougir, ou sa colère commencer à prendre le dessus ?

Vu sa tête, il semblait plus en colère qu'autre chose.

\- En effet, je souhaiterai me baigner, mais SEUL ! Répliqua-t-il en pointant sa baguette devant elle. Ne m'obligez-pas à vous y forcer, miss Kingsley.

Cette dernière se permit de lâcher un soupire.

\- Très bien très bien, comme toujours, vous avez gagner ‼

Severus regretta immédiatement de lui avoir forcée de sortir de l'eau lorsqu'elle se présenta entièrement nue devant lui, s'essorant les cheveux, et tout cela en chantonnant. Était-elle donc si inconsciente que cela ? N'avait-elle pas peur de se montrer de la sorte devant un homme, un homme fait de chair et de sang, et aussi bien de pulsions ?

Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas du style touche tout ce qui bouge, d'ailleurs aucune femme, mise à part Lily n'avait réussi à toucher son coeur. Il caressa l'arête de son nez puis tourna la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Le corps si volumineux de la jeune femme, restera probablement à jamais gravé dans sa rétine. Sa poitrine pleine, son ventre plat et ses énormes cuisses abîmée par d'immenses vergetures apparaissait encore dans ses pensées. Il pira Merlin pour que ces pensées hideuses quittent son esprit, et au plus vite !

\- Et je présume que vous n'avez pas pris de serviette pour couvrir tout ce… Gras !

\- Bah non ! Rétorqua-t-elle, d'une voix plus ferme . « Par Merlin, comme elle était laide et faisait mal à ses oreilles quand sa voix partait dans les aiguës ! » Je comptais me sécher sur la pelouse, profitant au passage du merveilleux soleil qu'il m'est offert, mais mon vieux pervers et exécrable maître de potion à tout gâché, comme dans son habitude !

\- Espèce de petite …

\- " De petite impudente, écervelée, comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ! " Le coupa-t-elle, connaissant plus que par coeur sa réplique. _Étant donnée qu'elle y avait le droit tous les jours._

Severus plissa encore plus des yeux. « Garde ton calme Severus, ne gaspille pas ton énergie si précieuse pour une gamine pareille. »

\- Et pour répondre votre remarque, je n'ai pas un pet de gras ‼ par contre vous …

\- Il suffit ! Trancha la voix glacial de Rogue, Fichez-moi le champ, immédiatement ‼

Miss Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire, ne croyez-vous pas que je voudrais rester une minute de plus en votre compagnie ! Vieux pervers exécrable ‼

« Ce n'est qu'une gamine Severus, n'y prête pas attention. Une gamine de 21 ans … »

 **À suivre …**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. Aujourd'hui nous allons créer une potion qui permet de dormir.

\- Londubat, poursuivit Rogue, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes de cette potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons ce qui se passera. Voilà qui va peut-être vous encourager la préparer convenablement ? Fit-il sardoniquement.

Le garçon hocha la tête tout en regardant son crapaud.

\- Professeur ! Intervint Hermione, pourquoi nous prenez-vous pour des incapables ? Nous savons parfaitement manier les ingrédients et aussi bien ce que c'est qu'un chaudron !

Severus se retourna d'un mouvement de cape.

\- Bravo, miss Je-Sais-Tout, vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à votre maison !

* * *

Severus marchait dans les couloirs a pas léger afin de se rendre dans ses cachots. Ce dernier fit immédiatement demi tour lorsqu'un bruit d'aspirateur se faisait entendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, lâchant quelques jurons il s'éclipsa dans le second endroit où il pouvait avoir la paix : La bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui il navait pas classe et était très heureux de ce jour de "vacance ".

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout assise à la première table, une tonne de bouquin bien rangé au coin de celle-ci. Perdue dans son livre, sa chevelure aussi indomptable qu'avant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de trouver repos et confort plus loin. Plus il était loin de ces écervelés plus il se portait mieux.

Il était l'heure de manger. Comme par son habitude il s'asseya et mangea seul, du moins si son idiote d'assistante n'avait pas eu l'ennuyeuse idée de venir s'assoir près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien Maître, il est inutile de cacher ce sourire, je sais que ma présence est plus que bienvenue mais quand même !

Severus ne releva pas. Il se contenta juste de regarder droit devant lui, le visage impassible, essayant d'ignorer au mieux cette sotte.

\- Vos cachots sont propres !

Le Maître de potion souffla par le nez puis avala un morceau de viande qu'il venait de couper. Plus loin les rires de ses collègues raisonnaient désagréablement dans ses oreilles.

\- Inutile de dire merci !

Il ne disait toujours rien.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Toujours aucune reaction, Severus se concentra au maximum afin d'ignorer cette femme qui parlait sans cesse . Il savait parfaitement que les femmes étaient de vraies pipelettes mais il ne savait pas à quel point !

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raconte une bonne ? C'est Lixy tu sais mon amie Moldu ! Tu verras elle est drôle, C'est un mec qui ..

N'en pouvant plus, Severus tapa violemment sur la table puis essaya de contrôler sa respiration et ses ardeurs.

\- Pourrais-je un jour, caresser l'espoir d'avoir une journée à moi, rien qu'à moi ?! Lança un professeur au bout de la crise de nerf. Sa voix était presque suppliante, ce qui était rare chez lui.

Mademoiselle Kingsley haussa un sourcil, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Une journée de repos, vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui. Trancha ce dernier d'une voix rauque avant de reprendre une autre bouchée de viande.

\- Vous êtes en repos aujourd'hui puisqu'il n'y a pas cours ! Cela ne vous suffit donc pas ? Les hommes ils ne sont jamais content, quelle calamité !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il serra les mains avant de fermer furtivement les yeux.

\- Sachez, Mademoiselle Kingsley que j'y est cru en me réveillant ce matin ! Répondit-il d'un ton sec. Hélas un fou a eu la brillante idée d'embauchée une femme aussi écervelée qu'un poisson rouge !

\- Et qui est cette femme ? Que je lui dise deux mots !

Rogue afficha une expression dépitée sur son visage avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. « Merlin tout puissant donnez moi le courage et la patience, si vous me donnez la force je crois que je finirai bientôt à Azkaban ! » Il souffla un bon coup puis posa furtivement un regard désespéré vers elle. Il se demandait comment une femme pouvait manquer ausant d'intelligence. Le faisait-elle exprès afin de jouer avec ses nerfs ? Dumbledore a-t-il fait exprès d'engager une personne aussi stupide pour connaitre l'étendue de ses ardeurs ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait rien de cette femme et de toute manière n'en n'avait aucune envie. Néanmoins, il aimerai savoir si elle était réellement atteinte du cerveau ou si elle faisait semblant. Si oui, connaitre la raison.

Après tout, tout il s'ennuyait tellement à Poudlard, si cette femme pouvait l'occuper à quelque chose…

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux, comme ci qu'il venait d'énoncer une énormité.

\- Je le savais !

Severus haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait au juste ?!

\- Et que saviez vous … ? Sa voix était ennuyé, en effet, devoir gaspiller son temps avec une gamine l'exaspérait au plus au point.

\- Hier encore vous êtes venu me mater nue dans le lac , j'ai remarquée que ma présence semble vous déstabiliser et voilà maintenant que vous me demandez mon âge. Qu'est-ce que ça va être bientôt, vous allez me demander mon tour de soutif ? Ou peut -être me proposer un autre poste comme, devenir votre secretaife cochonne ?

Estomaqué par les propos absurdes de cette dernière, Severus était en train de s'étouffer avec son morceau de steak. Il connu alors la première grande honte de sa si longue vie ennuyeuse. Il pouvait voir ses collègues pliés de rire ce qui avait pour don de pousser sa colère au maximum.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'écria-t-elle en courant pour se poster derrière lui et en le frappant violemment dans le dos. Plus vite que le vif d'or , il se retourna pour attraper sa main. Elle venait de l'humilier et de le mettre très en colère.

\- Espèce de petite idiote vous …

\- Vous avez une drôle de tête quand vous êtes mi en colère mi en train de reprendre son souffle.

\- C.. N'en pouvant plus il attrapa, sous les yeux de tous, sa stagiaire par le col de sa chemise puis tonna, comment osez-vous me ridiculiser de la sorte devant tout le mode et vous permettre de trouver ce petit jeu hilarant ?!

Mademoiselle Kingskey haussa les épaules tout en ayant des petits yeux rieurs.

\- J'ai 25 ans. Vu la tête de son Maître, elle souffla avant de continuer, vous vouliez connaître mon âge, je vous répond … Hey pourquoi partez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas bien en ma compagnie ?

 **À suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Comment trouver la joie et la bonne humeur quand tu dois corriger une centaine de copie pour au final mettre des notes qui reflètent grandement l'intelligence de ces cornichons ? La seule élève à avoir toujours des notes dites "convenables" est mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout. Mais ce qui l'affligeait le plus avec cette élève c'est le fait qu'elle ne possède aucune connaissance personnelle. Tout ce qu'elle savait faire c'est de copier coller les livres dont le professeur connaissait plus que très bien.

Poudlard est ennuyeuse, les élèves sont ennuyeux. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, l'assistante du maître des potions entra dans les cahots sans même prendre la peine de frapper avant.

 _la vie elle même est ennuyeuse._ Souffla Rogue, dépité.

\- Bonjour Maître, vous allez bien ?

Elle eu simplement un grognement à la place d'un mot.

\- Vous faites quooooi ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les étagères remplis de potions et de chaudrons propres _ Après tout elle passait son temps à nettoyer son cachot _

Severus souffla lourdement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je joue au Quidisth ‼ Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Ah bon ? j'ignorais que vous y jouez encore ! Elle s'approcha de lui et posa les yeux sur ses copies. Instantanément le professeur de potion posa un classeur dessus afin d'empêcher cette folle de regarder ses corrections.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas mieux à faire que m'importuner pendant que je travail ?! Tonna la voix glacial du prince de sang mêlé.

\- Non, je m'ennuie sans vous !

\- Et bien sachez, mademoiselle Kingsley, que ce n'est pas réciproque !

La jeune femme souffla avant de dégager une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles. « Quel vieux ronchon ! » Pesta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne voulez vous pas que je devienne votre esthéticienne à domicile ? Changea-t-elle brusquement de sujet, ce qui provoqua un hochement de sourcil chez lui.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, miss Kingsley, sortez j'ai du travail à finir !

\- Roh vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentil ! Et moi qui voulait l'être en vous proposant de devenir votre esthéticienne à domicile !

Rogue souffla longuement avant de serrer les mains. Depuis des mois ce petit manège dur et plus les jours passent et plus il se rendait à l'évidence qu'il allait devoir se la coltiner pendant encore un long moment. « Reste calme Severus, reste calme … Ce n'est qu'une écervelée… »

\- Et pourquoi au juste aurais-je besoin d'une esthéticienne à domicile ?!

\- Parce que au fond de vous vous êtes une très belle personne mais qui malheureusement personne ne le voit parce que vous vous négligez !

Severus lança un " pff " puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je crois que l'intelligence n'est pas la seule chose qui vous manque ! Je crois qu'une bonne paire de lunettes vous y sera fortement recommandez !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche avant de poser ses mains que ses hanches, montrant son mécontentement.

\- Quoi parce que maintenant vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis que vous êtes bel homme ?!

\- Absolument pas. Maintenant sortez avant que je n'emploie les manières fortes !

\- Je crois que c'est vous qui devez avoir besoin de lunette ! Je suis sûr que si vous faite l'effort de vous l'avez les cheveux de temps à autre, de vous brosser des dents et de changer votre look à la Dracula je suis sûr que vous aurez pleins de nanas à vos pieds !

\- Comment osez-vous …

\- Hey ne commencez pas ! J'essaye simplement de vous aider ! Savez-vous que pour la la plupart de vos élèves vous êtes un monstre ? Même qu'ils vous on baptisé " La Chauve-souris sadique au nez crochu ! "

Severus resta estomaqué pendant un instant avant qu'un haussement de sourcil n'apparaisse sur son visage pâle.

\- Alors comme ça mes élèves ont le sens de l'humour ? Trancha Rogue tout en se levant de son fauteuil, avançant vers la blondinette au regard loufoque. Très bien, ils verront ce que la Chauve-souris sadique au nez crochu en pense !

Sur ce il quitta les donjons laissant sa stagiaire seule, en claquant derrière lui les portes.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'il est parti au boulot ! Lança cette dernière en ayant un sourire machiavélique que son visage tout en remontant ses manches.

* * *

« La chauve souris sadique au nez crochu ! » Il ne manquait plus que cela ! pesta le maître des cachots, « rira bien à ceux qui riront les derniers ! » Continua-t-il tout en traversant les couloirs du château en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

N'étant pas surpris de la visite de son ami, Albus lui servit une tasse de thé avant de s'assoir en face , écoutant ce qu'il avait encore à lui dire. _ du moins ses plaintes _

\- Alors mon garçon, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Le maître des potions poussa sa tasse bien remplit sous une brève grimace.

\- J'ose imaginer que l'utilisation de l'Odoloris sur les élèves ne sera jamais mis en place !

Albus tiqua un instant mais eu toujours ce sourire malicieux sur son visage.

\- En effet. Mais je suppose que tu as une explication à cette envie soudaine de torturer tes élèves ?

Severus poussa un " pff " avant de répondre.

\- Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour donner une bonne leçon à ces incapables !

Dumbledore rigola doucement puis se leva puis changea de sujet.

\- Comment ça ce passe avec la petite stagiaire ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'heureux plaisir d'accueillir tes plaintes contres elle.

Le maître des potion fronça furtivement les sourcils puis se leva à son tour, se postant devant la grande fenêtre argentée du directeur. Ses yeux étaient perdus sur la magnifique vue qui lui était offerte.

\- Plus les jours passent et plus je la trouve détestable , pas un jour ne se passe sans que je suis obligé de me la coltiner dans les pattes ! Il se retourna d'un mouvement de cap avant de plonger son regard noir dans celui bleue océan du directeur, mais cela vous en vous moquez royalement ! Fini-t-il sa phrase sous un ton cru.

\- Et je reste persuadé que mademoiselle Kingsley améliorera ta vie, Severus, et tu sais à quel point je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi. Tu es comme mon fils Severus.

\- Êtes-vous complètement aveugle, Albus ? Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle joue avec mes nerfs ? Elle va me rendre dingue !

\- Allons allons Severus …

\- Non il n'y a pas de Severus, Albus ! Trancha Rogue en attrapant sa baguette et en la serrant fort. Savez-vous à quel point j'aime ma liberté ? Mon isolement et ma solitude quotidienne ? Depuis que cette … Écervelée est rentrée dans ma vie j'ai l'impression … Que je vais devenir fou !

Severus vit avec lassitude le sourire malicieux de son directeur avant de se retourner violemment. « Calme toi Severus, calme toi … »

\- Finalement, tu as fini par admettre que la petite est rentrée dans ta vie.

Severus se retourna brusquement puis fronça durement les sourcils.

\- Et d'où voulez-vous en venir au juste, Albus ?!

\- Qu'au fond de toi tu l'apprécies, mais tu refuses de l'admettre, ou alors tu n'en es pas encore conscient.

\- Foutaises ! Il s'approcha de son directeur avant de souffler de la manière la plus sadique que possible. Le seul et unique sentiment que j'éprouve pour cette sotte c'est du mépris total !

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe grisâtre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Severus, et au fond de lui il voyait autre chose que de la haine envers cette femme, une chose qui était, pour l'instant trop incertaine pour le dire, mais il avait l'heureux pressentiment de penser que le cruel et sadique professeur de potion avait un faible pour elle. Il ne prit pas compte de ces constatations, après tout, combien de fois c'était-il trompé avec les belles femmes qui tournaient autour de lui en croyant que son " fils adoptif " en craquait pour l'une d'elle.

Néanmoins, il voyait quelque chose de différent chez lui lorsqu'il s'agit de mademoiselle Kingsley. Mais il fit comme ci qu'il n'avait rien vu. Après tout, pour le moment, aucune preuve n'est fondée.

\- Je vois. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour noël ? J'imagine que tu vas le passer ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore Albus, tout dépend de … Mes humeurs.

* * *

D'humeur massacrante, Severus quitta le bureau de Dumbledore pour se rendre dans ses cachots _ en espérant que cette idiote ni soit pas déjà _ qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant l'état de ce dernier.

\- SUPRIIIIIIIIIIISE ‼‼‼ Cria de joie la jeune femme en levant grand les bras et en sautant presque dans ceux de son maître qui avait le teint aussi pale de la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Ça vous plait ?! Je viens juste de l'installer ! Bon la magie y est pour beaucoup mais ..

Avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le prince de sang mêlé attrapa cette petite impudente par le col de sa chemise avant de ma soulever.

\- QUEST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT DE MON CACHOT ‼! Hurla ce dernier en la relâchant violemment.

\- Bah quoi ! Répondit-elle en se relevant douloureusement, j'ai juste fait installer un salon d'esthétique pour vous ! Vous devriez me remercier au lieu de me gronder et de vous montrer violent avec moi !

\- Vous r..VOUS REMERCIER ! Hurla-t-il de plus bel tout en tournant en rond dans ses cachots, voilà qui est trop ! Je n'en PEUX plus de VOUS ! Vous m' exaspérez au plus haut point je …

\- Roh c'est bon ! Arrêtez de vous montrer d'humeur agressive et détendez-vous un peu ! Asseyez vous et laissez vous faire, je m'occupe de vous !

\- Mais ..

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vos cheveux sont dans un état épouvantable et vous savez, je crois que personne n'ose vous le dire de peur de subir une de vos réaction exécrable, mais vous puez !

Severus écarquilla les yeux puis son teint devint alors aussi rouge que les rideaux qui représentaient la couleur des Gryffondor. La jeune femme pouvait y voir comme de la fumée sortir de ses narines ce qui la fit rire.

\- Comment osez-vous …

\- Vous dire la vérité ? Coupa miss Kingsley en croisant les bras.

Severus calma sa mauvaise humeur puis se pinça l'arête de son nez. Personne encore n'a eu le courage de lui parler de la sorte et encore moins de faire preuve d'autant d'honnêteté.

\- Dites moi, miss Kingsley, je vous fais peur ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Vous le devriez.

Un sourire étira le visage de cette femme, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils chez Severus.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas que je vous pomponne ? Reprit-elle en désignant le salon qu'elle venait d'aménager.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le mini salon _ qui bien sûr était de couleur rose _ puis soupira une énième fois. Après tout cela ne lui ferai pas de mal de se " détendre "un peu.

\- Que cela ne prenne pas une heure, j'ai autre chose à faire ! Tonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Heureuse qu'il est enfin de compte accepté, miss Kingsley, toujours avec ce sourire loufoque, remonta ses manches puis prépara les produits.

 **À suivre …**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

\- Mais arrêtez de gesticulez bon sang ! Détendez-vous !

\- Comment pourrais-je me détendre en voyant la paire de ciseaux dans vos mains !

Miss Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel, décidément cet homme était d'un tempérament hors du commun !

\- Je ne vais pas tout couper, ne vous en faites pas, juste les pointes qui sont très abîmées. Mais avant passons au shampoing !

D'un coup de baguette, la chevelure de Severus devint aussitôt mouillée. De ses petits mains elle lui appliqua un gel au coco. Elle pris soin de l'étaler partout, avec douceur et délicatesse _ pour le moment _ songea le maître des cachots. Voyant que son " patient " était un peu trop tendu, elle lui fit alors un de ses massage, dont la plupart des gens en était fou. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles du sorcier se détendre et ses yeux clos. Heureuse de voir l'effet qu'elle lui procurait, elle continua son massage pendant un long moment.

Les yeux du prince de sang mêlé s'ouvrirent lorsqu'elle cessa le massage. Sa chevelure devint de nouveau humide et senti une odeur étrange. Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Je vais appliquer l'après shampoing à présent. Il est a base d'huile d'avocat et de beurre de Karité !

\- Parce qu'en plus ce n'est pas encore terminé ?! Pesta-t-il en s'appuyant un peu plus que le fauteuil.

\- Arrêtez de ronchonner vos cheveux sont presque propres !

\- Je râle si j'en ai envie !

\- Voulez-vous que je teigne vos cheveux en verts ?!

\- Faites ça et je vous promets que vous allez le regretter !

Miss Kingsley rigola doucement avant de masser une fois de plus le crâne de son patient.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant hormis le fait que vous me faites perdre mon temps !

\- Cessez de vous plaindre ou je vais réellement mettre m'a menace à exécution ! Rooh les hommes alors !

Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe puis se mît une nouvelle fois à rire.

 _Une heure plus tard._

\- Alors, comment vous vous trouvez vous ?

Severus se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus propres, plus soyeux et les pointes parfaitement coupés. Sa peaux étaient moins grisâtre et plus net. Il fut surpris du bon travail qu'elle avait fait _ au mois cela prouve qu'elle est bonne pour quelque chose ! _. C'était presque comme ci qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas, ou en fait, qu'il avait rajeuni de quelques années.

Il se retourna doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas trop mal. Répondit-il, le visage impassible.

La jeune femme élargi un grand sourire face à ce à que l'on peu appeler ça un compliment.

\- Donc, vous allez m'embaucher en tant qu'esthéticienne à domicile ?

\- Non. Trancha-t-il en retournant dans son bureau, d'un mouvement de cape.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ne voyez vous pas que je vous ai totalement métamorphosée en mieux, que je suis douée pour cela ? Et avouez que vous avez pris du bon temps, mes mains sont tellement agile et agréable lorsqu'elles exercent un massage crânien, je me trompe ?

Severus s'asseya sur son bureau ignora la réplique de cette dernière puis commença, avec mauvaise humeur, la correction des Serdaigles. Cette maison n'était pas sa préféré, néanmoins, les élèves étaient réputés comme étant de grands bosseurs et avaient au moins quelque chose dans le cerveau.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

\- Maitre ?

\- Maître ?

\- Maître ?!

N'en pouvant plus, Severus tapa violemment sur la table puis se retourna vers l'impertinente qui lui tapait _ encore et encore _ sur les nerfs.

\- OUI miss Kingsley ⁈

Cette dernière sursauta presque face à la voix imposante du directeur des Serpentard avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux disposer ?

\- Bien sûr sue vous le pouvez !

\- Mais .. Vous ne me demandez pas si votre cachot est assez propre ?

Rogue plissa des yeux. « Mais que me voulait-elle au juste non d'un chien ! »

\- Non ! Trancha-t-il partez j'ai du boulot à finir !

\- Vous n'en n'avez pas beaucoup, à vrai dire.

\- … Miss Kingsley, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Les Serdaigles sont connu comme étant les plus travailleur, cela doit sûrement vous arrangez de …

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lumière bleue jailli de la baguette du maître des potions en direction de cette écervelée. Cette dernière fut pousser en arrière, vers la sortie du cachots avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire Quidisth puis les portes se fermèrent à clé aussitôt.

« Me voilà dispensé de ses gamineries et sottises pendant un moment … »

* * *

\- l'Alohomora ‼

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Les portes des donjons restaient éternellement clos. Miss Kingsley, à bout de solution se posa lourdement sur elles en soupirant. Tout d'un coup ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Maître ?

Pas de réaction.

\- Ouvrez moi !

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle soupira de plus bel.

\- Ouvrez moi si il vous plait !

\- Si vous ne m'ouvrez pas je vais … Je vais euh .. Je vais le dire à Dumbledore !

Pendant ce temps Severus avait le visage entièrement irrité. Il pouvait entendre cette parfaite idiote se plaindre malgré qu'elle soit de l'autre côté de ses cachot. Lui qui croyait qu'elles étaient faites d'écailles de dragon, donc très épaisses,ou bien alors elle avait un incroyable don avec sa voix !

La jeune femme avait beau essayée de l'appeler, donner de grands coups aux portes, mais en vain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte à jouer, celle de chanter. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage en de disant qu'il craquera à la première chanson.

Au clair de la lune  
Mon ami Pierrot  
Prête-moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot.

Ma chandelle est morte,  
Je n'ai plus de feu  
Ouvre-moi ta porte  
Pour l'amour de Dieu.

Au clair de la lune,  
Je n'ai pas de plume  
Je suis dans mon lit.

Le visage du maître des potions était totalement dépité. Il se boucha les oreilles afin que l'horrible voix aiguë et irrégulière de cette parfaite idiote ne traverse pas dans ses timpan. Il en avait plus qu'assez, et la voilà maintenant reparti pour une autre musique encore plus stupide et détestable.

Ce petit manège avait duré plus d'une heure, n'en pouvant plus, il quitta ses cachots et aussitôt que la jeune femme vit un vieux ronchonn au nez crochu sortir avec de la fumée qui s'échappait du nez qu'elle prit la fuite sans se poser des questions. Elle croisa le professeur de métamorphose dans les couloirs et n'eu pas eu le temps de lui dire bonjour tellement qu'elle craignait d'être rattrapée par un fou furieux. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil avant de venir vers un Severus plutôt mécontent _ pour ne pas changer. _

\- Ah Severus vous ...

La vielle femme qui paraissait a vu d'œil hautaine et strict, fut coupée dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit un énorme changement sur lui. Il paraissait bien plus jeune et surtout plus propre.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre peau, et vos cheveux ?

Rogue fit un " Pff " avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous souhaitez .. Me dire quelque chose, Minerva ?

Celle-ci observa son collègue, toujours avec grande surprise, avant de secouer brièvement ma tête.

\- Oui, Dumbledore veut vous voir, c'est à propos du bal de Noël !

Severus souffla avant d'entamer les premières marches des escaliers en un mouvement de cape.

 **À suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Severus en avait vraiment marre ! Il était sans cesse obligé de rappeler à l'ordre ses élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter, sur son passage, de tenues de soirée ou de cavalières à invitées. Il s'était même énervé sur deux élèves qui se balançaient des mots et lorsqu'il entendait leurs rires résonner de manière trèsagaçante.  
Le jour du bal, la tension était tellement à son comble qu'il préféra relâcher ses élèves une heure avant l'heure prévue. Ainsi, poura-t-il trouver la paix, loin de ces blabla inutiles.  
Dans la salle commune, tous les élèves étaient surexcités. Les filles couraient dans tous les sens pour chercher une barrette ou un rouge à lèvres perdu.  
Severus vit arriver le professeur de Metamorphose puis stouffa de désagrément.

\- Ah Severus, avez-vous discuté avec Albus avez-vous ?

\- En effet, Minerva. Coupa le maitre des potions de sa voix doucereuse. Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à me dire, où vais-je devoir rester planter là, perdre mon temps précieux à vous écouter ?

Minerva leva la tête puis secoua rapidement la tête.  
\- Bonne journée, Severus.

" Bonne journée, si seulement cela pouvait être, pour une fois vrai ... " Souffla-t-il intérieurement avant d'avoir un rictus de dégout quand il vit l'insupportable Je-Sais-Tout devaller, comme une ecervellée, les couloirs de l'école, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche de princesse, rigolant avec cet idiot de Weasley qui lui courait aprés. Il aurait voulu mettre fin à ces rigolades infantiles en leur retirant chacun 50 points de leur maison, mais il se retint et passa outre à ce désagrément. Il avait autre chose à faire, des potions l'attendent bien sagement, peut-être pourra-t-il enfin trouver la paix ? Encore faut-il que sa stupide assistante reste loin de lui.

* * *

Mes chers amis ! Commença Dumbledore, son discours habituel avant le commencement de toute chose. Les filles joliment vêtues mouraient d'impatience de danser. Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi nombreux pour notre bal de Noël . J'espère que vous passerez tous une bonne soirée en ces lieux. Laissez-moi vous dire que l'école a acceuili ce soir les meilleurs chanteurs, j'espère que vous, les filles êtes prêtes d'user vos charmes pour ...

\- Hum-Hum ! Le professeur Mc Gonnagal, qui était assise à côté de lui, toussota d'un air désapprobateur. Severus à ses côtés avait le regard impassible. Il vit discrètement que tout le monde portait une tenue de soirée et qu'il était le seul d'être vêtu comme à son habitude. Il aqua un sourcil quand il vit sa collègue sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Puis-je connaitre la raison de ce sourire ?

\- Je me doutais bien que vous ne porteriez pas de tenue appropriée pour cette soirée. Répondit le professeur de metamorphose en souriant. Je parie même, comme chaque année, que vous ne danseriez pas.

\- En effet. Répondit sèchement Severus en serrant les poings.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, la musique était du Rock et des musiciens commerçaient à jouer et chanter. La fête se passa pour le moment à merveille, pour les élèves, parce que Severuss'ennuyait à en mourir, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Albus a insisté à ce qu'il se joigne à cette soirée, lui qui savaitpertinament qu'il détestait ce genre de soirée. On versa à la table des professeurs du vin et de Champagne à la glace. Severusaccepta un verre puis, les oreilles à moitié explosées il quitta sa place afin de s'isoler. Il grogna discrètement en sentant le froid de ce liquide gazeux pénétrer dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire ce genre d'alcool, il aimait les remontat bruts le genre à te faire tourner la tête en quelque gorgé, et il en avait bien besoin parfois.

\- Vous aussi les soirées ce n'est pas fait pour vous ? Surgit une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien, une voix fluette et insuportable.

Il s'agissait de Miss Kingsley présente devant lui, un grand sourire sur son visage. Contrairement aux autres filles elle ne portait pas de robe de soirée ni même un maquillage exorbitant, mais été vêtue d'un pantalon troué et d'un haut taché de ? de peinture ? Severusplissa des yeux lorsque son regard s'attarda sur ces vulgaires taches vertes et rouges sur ses vêtements. Que faisait-elle depuis tout à l'heure et pourquoi n'était-elle pas, comme toutes les autres filles en train de profiter de cette soirée ?

\- Comment ça, vous aussi ?! Cracha le maitre des potions en un rictus de dégout et de lassitude.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas dur a comprendre, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ma question ? Répondit-t-elle de maniere simple tout en haussant les épaules.

Severus inspira un bon coup, sentant sa colere monter, il lui tourna la dos brusquement.

\- Attendez, Rogue .. je ... L'interpella-t-elle sous une voix hesitante. Le prince de sang mélé s'arreta bruquement, se retourna vers elle puis croisa les bras.

\- Un problème, miss Kingsley ? Lança -t-il d'une voix grave et raisonante.

\- Avez-vous du temps de m'accorder... Elle s'arreta lorsqu'elle vit un sourcils grave se lever, elle gloussa puis reprit d'une traite. Cela vous interesse de visiter ma salle privée ?

Elle craignait un peu la réaction de Severus. Même si elle n'avait strictement pas peur de lui, elle ne souhaité, néamoins pas de refus de sa part, elle qui voulait se faire une joie de partager son côté artistique avec quelqu'un, même s'il s'agit du plus terrible professeur de Poudlard.

\- Donnez-moi, une bonne raison de le faire ? Sa voix si tranchante raisonna peiniblement dans les oreilles de la jeune femme.

\- Des raisons j'en ai pas, mais je pense que vous n'avez, tout comme moi, pas envie de danser et si Dumbledore vous voit il va exigé votre présence dans la salle du bal. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage devenue machiavelique qui fit une enième fois hausser un sourcil chez un Severus lasse.

\- Et vous pensez que je serais a l'abris dans votre ... salle privé ? Répondit-il sardoniquement en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Elle releva la ta tête avant de la hocher. Il serait incroyablement stupide de penser a ma présence, dans une salle inconue a mes yeux, seul avec une petite ecervellée de votre genre.

La jeune assisstante leva les yeux au ciel avant de lacher un juron. " Severus avait cru entendre un " _vieux cornichon sur patte_ " mais préféra faire comme ci qu'il navait rien entendu.

\- Vous savez, lanca-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux, je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne vous aime ici, vous êtes insupportable et incoyablement insociable. C'est pourquoi une surprise vous attends dans vos donjons .. oups je crois que j'en ai trop dit ...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer un mot qu'elle été dejà loin de lui, loin de son champ de vision. Que voulait-elle dire par, une surprise vous attends dans vos donjons ? Severus poussa un grognement avant de tourner brusquement les talons, d'un mouvement de cape. " Maudite gamine sans cervelle !"

* * *

" _Maudite femme sans la moindre intelligence_ " ! Pesta le maitre des potions lorsqu'il se retrouva devant une immense toile accrochée à son mur sombre, dont l'affreux dessin dont la peinture dégoulinée encore sur son sol été sensé, représenter son portrait. Le fond de ce dernier été peint en rouge. Severus le trouva tellement immonde qu'il préféra s'en débarrasser à grand coup de baguette. La toile eclata en mille morceaux.

Et ça se dit artiste ?! Se moqua de façon narquoise le maitre des potions.

\- Avez-vous une idée du temps qu'il ma fallu pour réaliser ce chef-d'oeuvre ? Souffla une petite voix désapprobatrice.

Severus sursauta. Que faisait-elle ici et comment été elle rentré sans qu'il la voit ?!

\- Non évidement ! Reprit-elle plus durement. Vous ne respectez rien absolument rien, vous me dégoutez ! Elle quitta les cachots avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de lui en coller deux mots.

Severus baissa doucement la tête avant de soupirer face aux dégâts qu'il a commis. Il ramassa un bout de toile ou une partie de son visage était peint puis il souffla tout en fronçant les sourcils. " Je me dégoute à moi-même. "

 **A suivre ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLLOOOOO Me revoilà pour le 7e chapitre. Un petit chapitre comique pour vous. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits choux :D**

 **Chapitre 7**

Les vacances scolaires arrivaient enfin, ce qui ravi au plus au point notre professeur de potion qui en avait marre de voir la tête de ces cornichons sur patte. Il aurais pu enfin prendre un peu de temps pour lui, mais il y avait encore un problème...

\- Saluuuuut !

Son assistante.

Il tenta de l'ignorer en prenant chemin inverse, mais elle était plus rapide que lui et lui coupa la route.

Qui aurait cru qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un moment seul au moins une seule fois dans son ennuyeuse vie ?

Bien essayer, tenta-il en prenant un air de dégoût quand il vit le sourire mi-angélique mi-démoniaque de cette écervelé. Sa crinière blonde était attaché en une queue de cheval haute, aux oreilles elle portait des boucles et était, pour une fois maquillée.

\- Je ne vous en veux plus, vous savez ? Pour hier, je vous ai pardonné. Reprit-elle en marchant au près de Severus dans les couloirs du château.

\- Me voilà ravi. Répondit-il, sarcastiquement. Ses pas raisonnaient dans les couloirs.

\- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, mais bon ... Que faites vous pendant ces vacances ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, miss Kinsley ? Cracha-t-il sous une voix méprisante.

la jeune femme essayait de garder le même rithme que son professeur, il marchait vraiment vite !

\- Oh, rien, je suis juste venu vous dire que je ne serai malheureusement pas là pendant les vacances, je vais passer quelques jours avec ma famille moldu, vous ne me verrez donc pas pendant ces vacances.

Une étincelle brilla pour la première fois dans ses yeux. Allait-il donc pouvoir profiter d'un moment, aussi cours soit, de paix ? C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était habillée et maquillée de la sorte, elle rentrait voir sa famille. En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

\- Oh, quel dommage. Il eu un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous me manquerez !

\- C'est très gentil, mais je ne vous crois pas, mais bon... Voulez-vous que je vous ramène quelque chose à mon retour ? Profitez en !

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Non, mais si vous ne deviez ne plus revenir cela me ferai très plaisir.

\- Haha ... Vous dites ça mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous m'adorez,avouez ! Fit-elle en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

Seveurs étira une grimace de dégoût aussi bien pour ses mots que par le fait qu'elle avait osée le toucher. Par Merlin, lui l'adorer ? Lui adorer quelqu'un ? Il était désespéré de voir à quel point cette gamine était stupide, même si il le savait, il ne pensait pas qu'elle atteindrai un niveau aussi bas. Ou alors, était-ce de la ruse ?

\- Bon bah tant pis pour vous. Je pars dans quelques heures, je vais vous laissez, j'ai une valise à terminer.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre de façon sarcastique, comme à son habitude, qu'elle avait déjà filée.

* * *

Trois semaines de repos. Enfin, ça aurait pu, si madame Pommfresh n'avait pas eu besoin de nouvelles potions pour ses malades. Évidement quel est le seul qui devait s'y coller à cette tâche ? Severus soupira. Sans compté que cette gamine qui lui cassait les pieds était hélas revenu et avait eu, comme tous les soirs,le réflexe de s'assoir à ses côtés lors des repas, et rigolait de bon coeur avec ses collèges.

\- Oh, Severus, je vous ai ramené quelque chose. Souffla-elle en lui tendant un gros paquet sous un sourire sadique.

il haussa un sourcil. Il vit les regards curieux de ses collègues.

\- Vous ne le prenez pas ? Reprit elle en effaçant son sourire.C'est un cadeau.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou alors touché. En colère parce qu'il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait rien, mais touché du fait qu'il n'avait jamais reçut de cadeau de la part de quelqu'un. La seule femme qui lui avait offert quelques cadeaux était sa mère, mais il y a très longtemps de cela.

Il fronça les sourcils puis accepta finalement.

\- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ?

Il arracha le papier qui couvrait une boîte qui faisait 10 cm, il vit avec méfiance qu'elle était en train de sourire.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, mademoiselle Kingsley ?

\- Rien rigola elle, rien ...

Il fronça une énième fois les sourcils, il ne la croyait pas, elle preparait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il plissa des yeux puis déchira une bonne fois pour toute le restant du papier, ouvrit la boîte et ...

\- Qu'est-ce que ... Bredouilla-il quand il vit qu'elle lui avait ramené des revus, mais pas n'importe lesquels, son teint commençait à devenir rouge. Elle lui avait apporté des revus pornographiques et un livre " Faire l'amour pour les nuls " impossible de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qui était écrit.

Soudain une vague de rire envahissait la salle.

\- Je me suis dit que cela pourrai vous être utile, étant donnée que je commence à vous connaître, et je sais que votre plus grand complexe dans cette vie c'est le fait que vous n'ayez pas de femme, je me suis demandé, mais pourquoi est il encore célibataire j'ai donc conclus que c'est sûrement parce que vous ne savez pas comment séduire ou alors que vous ne connaissez rien et ...

\- Il suffit ! Trancha-t-il avant de quitter les lieux, rouge de colère.

Une autre vague de rire apparue. Elle vit Dumbledore qui tout comme Minerva, essayait de rester sérieux même si l'envie de rire y était.

\- Miss Kingsley, vous êtes incroyable ! Lança Hagrid qui pleurait de rire.

\- Je sais, je sais.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensiez ;)**

 **La prochaine fois j'en ferai un plus long hihi**

 **A la prochaine fois**

 **BISSSS**


End file.
